Bad Wolf (TV story)
Bad Wolf 'is the twelfth episode of the first series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Joe Ahearne and featured Christopher Eccleston as the Ninth Doctor and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler with John Barrowman as Jack Harkness. Overview To be added Synopsis The Doctor, Rose and Captain Jack have to fight for their lives on board the Game Station. But a far more dangerous threat is lurking, just out of sight. The Doctor realises that the entire Human Race have been blinded to the threat on it's doorstep, and Armageddon is fast approaching... Plot As flashes of recent memories flit through his mind, the Doctor awakens, startled, in a small cupboard. Stumbling around, he presses against the door and falls onto the floor. A young woman, Lynda (with a 'Y'), helps him to his feet and explains the transmat process placed him in the cupboard and scrambled his head a bit before giddily announcing to him that he's been chosen as the next housemate. Looking around while the other housemates complain, a computerised voice summons the Doctor to the 'diary room', where it reveals to his disbelief that he is now a contestant on Big Brother on Channel 44000. It warns him not to swear, but he annoyedly retorts "You have got to be kidding." Elsewhere, Rose is awoken in a darkened room, equally dazed, by a man who gives her the same news about the transmat. He warns her to do as the 'android' says, when a woman calls them all to position. While she asks about her friends, she is placed at a podium with her name on it and she is stunned to realise that she's competing under the 'Anne-Droid' on a rendition of The Weakest Link. Jack, also snatched by the transmat, wakes in a bright white room with two androids named Trine-E and Zu-Zana arguing about his appearance. They tell him they plan on giving him a whole new makeover before hitting him with the 'Defabricator', which burns away Jack's clothes; Jack just makes a self-appreciative comment about being naked in front of millions of viewers. In the Big Brother house, the Doctor tries to find a way out with his sonic screwdriver while Lynda discreetly asks what viewers think of her; he tells her people think she's sweet to make her happy. Remembering the TARDIS, the Doctor suddenly recalls his whereabouts before winding up on Big Brother; having just been to Raxacoricofallapatorius and Kyoto, Japan in 1930, the transmat beam appeared in the TARDIS control room and snatched the travellers up. Suddenly turning stern, he suspects something more is happening than a simple game show and sends a warning to those discreetly watching, promising to find his friends before coming for them. Upstair, a programmer witnesses his warning and goes to warn his coworker while she coordinates Rose's game of The Weakest Link. While everybody appears to be nervous, Rose decides to participate carelessly as the questions start cycling; the female programmer is concerned by Rose's lightheartedness. Back on the What Not to Wear game, the droids cycle Jack through another attire while, unbeknownst to him, the prepare an array of cosmetic surgery tools. Back on The Weakest Link, Rose's jubilation turns to horror and disgust when the end of the round comes and contestant Fitch is voted out, wherein she is promptly disintegrated by the Anne-Droid. Another contestant, mortified, attempts to escape but is also disintegrated. Meanwhile, elimination time comes in the Big Brother house and housemate Crosbie is selected for eviction. The Doctor remains nonchalant by the display while Lynda and fellow housemate Strood say tearful goodbyes before joining the Doctor in the sofa once she's gone. Watching on the TV, the remaining housemates witness Crosbie be disintegrated at the end of a countdown; the Doctor is left gobsmacked and horrified. In the control room, the programmers discuss the travellers arrival, with the female programmer dismissing her colleague's theories as conspiracy as the Controller, a human woman with her brain linked into all the systems of the station, would have seen it. Downstairs, the Doctor is furious about what happens to the losers of the games and further disgusted to learn that no contestants are given a choice into whether or not they play in one of the 60 houses. Having had enough, the Doctor recalls what Lynda told him about another contestant who was forcibly evicted for damaged property and destroys a security camera with the sonic. Meanwhile, Jack, dissatisfied with the tennis kit he'd been kitted out in, is again subjected to the Defabricator. At this point, the androids finally pull out their extreme equipment with plans of mutilating him. Before they can act, however, Jack draws a compact laser deluxe from an undisclosed location he tells them they'd really rather not know and shoots off their heads with a single bolt each. Another player is eliminated from The Weakest Link; the contestant next to Rose, Rodrick, admits he wishes to face off against Rose in the final round as he is certain he can beat her and obtain riches from the Bad Wolf Corporation. Hearing the name, Rose remembers all the mentions of 'Bad Wolf' on her travels and suspects that the games are all part of someone's plan. In the Big Brother house, the Doctor is eliminated for breaking the rules and he heartily dashes into the disintegration chamber. With Lynda and Strood watching, the countdown reaches zero, but nothing happens. While the programmers try and find out the cause, the Doctor opens the external door with his screwdriver and offers Lynda the chance to come with him and avoid a 50/50 chance of death. Ignoring Strood, Lynda rushes out after the Doctor, into a large floor space that he immediately recognises as Sattelite 5. While the Doctor tells Lynda about his previous venture on the station, she tells him about other games the station broadcasts, such as Call My Bluff, Countdown, Ground Force, Wipeout & Stars In Their Eyes, all of which have nasty twists to them. While discussing the possibility of Lynda coming with him, she shows the Doctor the benefactors behind the Game Station, the Bad Wolf Corporation, shocking him. In the controller, the male programmer asks the Controller if she knows how the Doctor and his companions got on board, but she just tells him to continue working, as if she can't see them. She also warns the female programmer that Archive 6 is out of bounds. Elsewhere, Jack, having gotten dressed again, repurposes the Defabricator into a weapon and heads off to find the Doctor, who arrives at an observation deck overlooking the Earth with Lynda. The planet, having become a world of pollution and political decay, shocks the Doctor and he is mortified when he realises that the planet fell into collapse after his actions 100 years ago. The third to last contestant is eliminated from The Weakest Link, leaving Rose and Rodrick as the final contestants. Jack meets with the Doctor and Lynda and helps him crack into the station's systems to help find Rose. Figuring that there is more being broadcast than the games, the Doctor acknowledges the trap he and his friends have been trapped in. As the final round continues, they find Rose on floor 407 and Lynda, horrified, tells them that they have to get her out. While they race to intercept the round, Rose gets the final question wrong and loses the gave, to Rodrick's jubilation. The Doctor, Jack and Lynda break into the set but the Anne Droid reduces Rose to dust before she can reach them; Jack threatens the announcer and Rodrick as they call security. A guard holds the crushed Doctor at gunpoint, forcing Jack to surrender his weapon and they and Lynda are arrested. They are sentenced to be incarcerated on a penal colony but the Doctor and Jack subdue the guards and arm themselves. Locked on a warpath, the Doctor, along with Jack and Lynda, heads up to floor 500 as the male programmer watches and sounds an alarm. The Doctor soon arrives and takes aim at the controller, demanding answers; unable to give them to him as she doesn't recognise his existence, the male programmer shows the Doctor the logs of all the unauthorised transmats. Jack forces his way into Archive 6 and finds the TARDIS; heading inside, he discovers something unusual on the scanner. While the male programmer shows the Doctor the logs, the station is hit by a solar flare. At this point, the Controller, concealed from her masters by the blackout, communicates with the Doctor. Before she can tell him who they are, however, the solar flare ends and she is forced into silence. Jack returns and tells Lynda to stand to the side when he uses the Disintegrator on her. The Doctor is shocked, but Jack then places Lynda next to him using the same beam, revealing that it was a secondary transmat sending contestants across space, meaning that Rose is still alive, elating him. Elsewhere, Rose awakens on another ship where she is pinned against the wall by an unseen assailant. The Doctor attempts to pinpoint Rose's location when the Controller starts giving him the coordinates, knowing that her masters can hear her. Before she can complete them, however, she is transmatted away; on the ship, she gloats that she has brought her masters' destruction before she is shot dead. The male programmer gives the Doctor a record of the final coordinates, but they find nothing on the screen. Canceling out the signal concealed beneath the broadcasts, the Doctor discovers what was being hidden; a fleet of battleships the both he and Jack recognize, containing 2000 occupants onboard each one, making around half a million in total, half a million Daleks. On the flagship, the Daleks detect they have been discovered and open communications to the Game Station. They tell the Doctor that their fleet is almost ready and their plan is nearly ready; they also declare that he won't interfere on else they'd kill Rose. To the surprise of Rose, the Daleks and everybody else, the Doctor defiantly declares 'No', and tells them his own plan to rescue Rose from the Dalek ship, save the Earth below and destroy every Dalek in the fleet with no plan whatsoever. Promising he's coming to get her, the Doctor breaks communications, leaving Rose to watch as a whole army of Daleks prepare for the oncoming offensive and ready themselves to launch their all-out assault on the Earth... Cast * Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Captain Jack - John Barrowman * Lynda - Jo Joyner * Strood - Jamie Bradley * Crosbie - Abi Eniola * Voice of Davinadroid - Davina McCall * Rodrick - Paterson Joseph * Floor Manager - Jenna Russell * Voice of Anne Droid - Anne Robinson * Voice of Trine-E - Trinny Woodall * Voice of Zu-Zana - Susannah Constantine * Male Programmer - Jo Stone Fewings * Female Programmer - Nisha Nayar * Agorax - Dominic Burgess * Fitch - Karren Winchester * Colleen - Kate Loustau * Broff - Sebastian Armesto * Controller - Martha Cope * Security Guard - Sam Callis * Androids - Alan Ruscoe, Paul Kasey * Dalek Operators - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, David Hankinson * Dalek Voice - Nicholas Briggs Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Bad Wolf'' page on '''Doctor Who Website